Me Me Bunny
}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=0.95 |DDDSHP=36.0 |DDDSSTR=10.5 |DDDSMAG=8.4 |DDDSDEF=6.7 |DDDfire=x0.90 |DDDbliz=x0.90 |DDDthun=x0.90 |DDDwater=x0.90 |DDDdark=x0.90 |DDDlight=x0.90 |DDDlink=Swing Fling |DDDatt=Physical |DDDstyle=Thunder |DDDdream=Intrepid Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Bruiser |DDDdesc1=Likes to engage in bare-knuckled fights. |DDDdispab=body |DDDdispac=face |DDDdispad=face |DDDdisp2=Spinner |DDDdesc2=Repeats a pattern of hopping around and then resting. |DDDdispba=ears |DDDdispbc=body |DDDdispbd=body |DDDdisp3=Space Invader |DDDdesc3=Dashes in with its Me Me Cross then hits with a combo. |DDDdispca=ears |DDDdispcb=ears |DDDdispcd=body |DDDdisp4=Hopper |DDDdesc4=Bounces around doing attacks that hit multiple targets. |DDDdispda=face |DDDdispdb=face |DDDdispdc=ears |DDDNLVL1=26 |DDDNLVL2=30 |DDDNloc1=Country of the Musketeers |DDDRLVL1=26 |DDDRLVL2=30 |DDDRloc1=Country of the Musketeers |DDDRenc1=(Portal) |DDDNHP=28.8 |DDDNSTR=11.6 |DDDNMAG=9.4 |DDDNDEF=4.8 |DDDNEXP=1.0 |DDDRHP=43.2 |DDDRSTR=21.0 |DDDRMAG=16.9 |DDDRDEF=7.3 |DDDREXP=2.0 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x1.0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x2 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Block-it Chocolate 2 (3%), Drop-Me-Not (2%) Intrepid Fancy (12%), Fleeting Fancy (6%) |DDDRrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x2 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Block-it Chocolate 2 (3%), Drop-Me-Not (2%) Intrepid Fancy (16%), Intrepid Fantasy (8%) |DDDNworlds=Country of the Musketeers |DDDRworlds=Country of the Musketeers (Special Portal) }}}} 'N Me Me Bunny is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Country of the Musketeers. Sy skaars weergawe kan gevind word in Symphony of Sorcery en in Country of the Musketeers in 'n spesiale portaal. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Intrepid Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Swing Fling. Voorkoms Die Me Me Bunny se algemene ontwerp is soortgelyk aan die Unversed Hareraiser en die Heartless Tornado Step, alhoewel met 'n ronde lyf, arms en bene. As 'n droom eter het Me Me Bunny lang ore met iets wat soortgelyk aan 'n "poot" aan die einde van sy ore. Dit het 'n klein spits op sy kop, 'n halfsirkel op die wange en 'n kraag. Die droom eter se naam kombineer die Japannese woord vir "oor" (耳 mimi) en "bunny". ;Gees Die Gees Me Me Bunny is hoofsaaklik in geel en groen gekleur. Die kolletjies op sy ore, strepe op die kraag en sy onderbene is pers kleurig. Die kraag se primêre kleur en lyne op sy wange is geel. Dit het 'n geel hartvormige oog in die swart oogruimte. Die Gees droom eter simbool is op sy bors. ;Nagmerrie Die nagmerrie-weergawe van die Me Me Bunny is hoofsaaklik in donkerblou en turkoois gekleur. Die kolletjies op die ore, strepe op die kraag en sy onderbene is ligte pers en die kraag se primêre kleur en lyne op die wange is groen. Die droom eter het rooi oë en rooi-tot-oranje kleur oorgang op sy arms. Die droom eter simbool is op die bors. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Wanneer hy gekonfronteer word deur Sora en Musketeer Mickey nadat sy planne deur Musketeer Donald geopenbaar word, summons Captain Pete verskeie nagmerrie Me Me Bunnys om hulle te veg. Maar wanneer Mickey spring om Pete in hegtenis te neem, maar word geslaan, val een van die Me Me Bunnys Sora van agter af terwyl hy afgelei word, en klop hom uit. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Dark Barrier style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Prism Windmill - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Break Time style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" HP Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" HP Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defense Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defense Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Dark Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Light Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Slow Block - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defender style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Combo Plus } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px - bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" B'Ingestelheid: B=Bruiser, S=Spinner, SI=Space Invader, H=Hopper width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'S width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" SI width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" H''' - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Me Me Hook||Physical||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Me Me Uppercut||Physical||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Me Me Cross||Physical||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ear Slingshot||Physical||1|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Me Me Hammer||Physical||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" B-Bunny||Physical||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Triple Hop Kick||Physical||1||✔|| || || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" '''Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" B''' width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" '''S width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" SI width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" H - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Bunny Flurry||Physical||1||35%||10%||35%|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ear Slingshot||Physical||1||10%||20%||35%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Me Me Hammer||Physical||1||25%||10%||10%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" B-Bunny||Physical||1||10%||40%||10%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Triple Hop Kick||Physical||1||20%||20%||10%||10% - bgcolor="#FF6060" Elixir||—||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die Me Me Bunny formule kan gekoop word vanaf die Moogle Shop vir 100 munny, sodra die Land van die Musketiers betree is. Die Me Me Bunny kan geskep word deur ses verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang F formule. **3 Intrepid Fancy + 6 Troubling Figment *Die tweede formule is 'n rang E formule. **6 Rampant Figment + 3 Intrepid Fancy *Die derde formule is 'n rang D formule. **6 Fleeting Figment + 4 Intrepid Fancy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang B formule. ***8 Rampant Figment + 2 Intrepid Fantasy *Die vyfde formule is 'n rang A formule wat 'n 70% kans op sukses het. **3 Fleeting Fancy + 2 Lofty Fantasy *Die sesde formule is 'n rang A formule. **1 Prickly Fantasy + 2 Intrepid Fantasy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Physical-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Thunder-style Dream Eaters